A virtual switch instance in a fixed data plane is used in a host platform or acceleration platform with one data path. The virtual switch instance performs packet switching sequentially in the data path. If the data path is broken, the virtual switch cannot forward a packet. If several data planes are provided, each data plane provides a data path for separate virtual switch.